Mount
Every player start with a mount at a certain level (after the newbie frequented quests). The mount provides a lot of might -- an easy 10k-70k might if you're lucky and/or have lots of gold. As your level increases, more of the below will unlock. There are a number of ways to increase a mount's might: Feeding, Upgrading, Enhancing, or Jigsaw Pieces/Morph Cards. You can also change the morph (appearance) of your mount if you have unlocked a new one through Jigsaws or Upgrading. Feeding the Mount This doesn't provide much might at the start, but gradually increases per level over time. To increase the level of your mount, click a few items (in your backpack) on the right and click "feed". Common mount feed are basic/advanced pet feed, heavenly boxes and other unused items that can be seen. The more you feed your mount, the greater the EXP gain. Required EXP to level increases as level increases. Upgrading the Mount This provides quite a lot of might but relies on a lot of luck. You need both Mount Aptitude Pill and Mount Upgrade Pill. Mount Aptitude Pills are avaliable in the shop for 55 gold or voucher and can also drop in the Pirate Raid instance everyday at 13.00-13.20 or 19.00-19.20 server time. Mount Upgrade Pill I is avaliable for 70 gold in the shop. Mount Upgrade Pill Pieces may also drop in the Pirate Raid instance, and you can synthesise 10 of the pieces for a full one in the "mount" section of Alchemy, for 100k silver each. The four basic aptitudes (Strength, Spirit, Savvy, Tough) must be purified with Mount Aptitude Pills until all four are maxed on the right side. This is based on luck, and becomes increasingly harder as the level increases. After all four aptitudes are maxed, then you use Mount Upgrade Pills to try and upgrade the mount. This is also based on luck. Each purify and upgrade attempt also requires 50k silver, as well as the set number of Mount Aptitude and Upgrade Pills. Once the mount is levelled, a new morph is unlocked and the mount's might (and yours) increases. When you successfully upgrade the mount to level 4, you get a 15% speed increase when riding your mount. Enhancing the Mount This also produces a lot of might, also relying on luck. You need mostly Mount Enhancement Stone and a few of Mount Evolve Pill to help you with enhancing. Mount Enhancement Stones are common prizes from Hero Chests and later on, Manga Map. They can also be found in the shop for 35 gold or voucher. Lvl. 1 Mount Evolve Pills are found in the shop for 150 gold, but further levels must be synthesised in the alchemy section. Using Mount Enhancement Stones, you can enhance the mount for stars. Each enhancement attempt requires one Mount Enhancement Stone and 50k silver. "1-Click Enhance" enhances your pet ten times, requiring 10 Mount Enhancement Stones and 50k silver in total. Each star increases your might by approximately 1k. There is a chance of failure and this increases as the number of stars increases. Fortunately, your might is retained at the highest star you have enhanced to. When you reach ten stars, you may click the "Evolution" button, which will increase your might by a further 1k or so. This will require a Mount Evolve Pill of the appropriate level. Mount Jigsaws (Morph) In the "Morph" tab, you can see various morphs. They are actually jigsaws that you can complete. There are nine pieces per puzzle. You can usually get the jigsaw pieces from recharge events, such as the Golden Tyrant. The Nightshade Jigsaw Pieces can be gotten, if you're lucky, from the 100 gold chest from Goddess Blessing. The Skelewing Jigsaw Shards and Pieces can be found in the 4-star award from Manga Map. To use each piece, double click on it and the piece will be added to your collection (and your might will increase). If you have two or more of the same kind of piece, you can decompose it, then synthesise it into a piece you need in alchemy. When the entire jigsaw is complete, you will gain a might bonus. Category:Game Basics